


Newton's Laws

by TempestHale



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Cookies, Dancing, Doctor Who References, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Linguistics, Making Out, Oral Sex, Physics, Sexting, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHale/pseuds/TempestHale
Summary: Spencer calls on the help of his friend, Dr. Achilles Dougherty, linguistics professor, to solve a case. Their relationship begins to grow over a string of text messages and coffee dates, but will it be strong enough to weather the storms of her past?





	1. Object at Rest, Object in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me - this is un-beta'd and also completely self-indulgent. If you enjoy, awesome! If not, I guess that's cool.

Object at Rest, Object in Motion

Wednesday, July 13th-Morning

 

10:07 **Dougherty:** u rang?

10:07 **Reid:** Dr. Dougherty! Thanks for you returning my call. I was hoping I could get your help with a case.

10:09 **Dougherty:** no problem. Although I’m surprised ur asking me for help, baby genius

10:10 **Reid:** I can’t believe Blake told you about that.

10:10 **Reid:** Can you come into Quantico this afternoon? I want you to take a look at the unsub’s text messages.

10:11 **Dougherty:** ill be in around 2? i have a meeting at noon.

10:11 **Reid:** Perfect. See you then.

 

* * *

 

 

10:10 **Reid:** I’m bringing in a consult for the unsub’s letters.

10:10 **Hotch:** Who?

10:11 **Reid:** Dr. Achilles Dougherty, from Georgetown.

10:11 **Reid:** Dougherty worked closely with Blake before she left for Boston and is familiar with her work.

10:12 **Hotch:** Alright. When is he coming in?

10:13 **Reid:** She’ll be here at 2, after her class is over.

10:13 **Hotch:** Please don’t tell her I said “he.”

10:13 **Reid:** She gets it all the time. But consider my lips sealed.

 

* * *

 

 

Afternoon

 

1:09 **Dougherty:** Omw. getting coffee, want anything?

1:10 **Reid:** Soy Latte, please. And thank you.

1:10 **Dougherty:** np. next ones on u baby genius

1:11 **Reid:** Sure thing.

 

 

Evening

 

6:54 **Dougherty:** thanks for bringing me in. i hope i helped with the profile

6:55 **Reid:** Thanks for coming in. I’ll let you know more when we catch our unsub.

6:56 **Dougherty:** good luck!

 

 

Friday, July 15th-Afternoon

 

2:38 **Reid:** Your analysis was right on target. The unsub was originally from southern Louisiana and grew up speaking Creole, but he was code-switching between that and an Ozarks dialect. Apparently he spent quite some time in Branson.

2:45 **Dougherty:** i knew it! id recognize that ozark twang anywhere.

2:47 **Dougherty:** when do you get off today?

2:50 **Reid:** I’m finishing up a couple reports and then I’m free to go. What did you have in mind?

2:55 **Dougherty:** how does a celebratory drink sound?

3:01 **Reid:** Excellent. Murphy’s at 7?

3:01 **Dougherty:** see u there

 

 

That Night

 

11:11 **Reid:** thabks fir giving mr a ridehome

11:12 **Dougherty:** im just glad ur home safe

11:15 **Reid:** did u no that only about 30 % of native spamish speakers can properly trill the double rr? I wonder if their tonges are stronger or something?

11:18 **Dougherty:** ...

11:19 **Dougherty:** ur more drunk than i thought. such a lightweight

11:20 **Dougherty:** drink some water, baby genius

11:25 **Reid:** do u think that kidn of linguistic agility transfers to other activities? ;)

11:26 **Reid:** omg im gonna theow up

11:30 **Dougherty:** get some sleep reid

 

 

Saturday, July 16th-Morning

 

8:23 **Reid:** I am so sorry about last night.

8:30 **Dougherty:** u were wasted. it happens

8:35 **Reid:** how much did I drink anyway?

8:36 **Dougherty:** i think i quit counting after ur fourth tequila shot.

8:37 **Reid:** uuuuurrrrgggggghhhhh

8:40 **Dougherty:** i’m gonna text Garcia to bring u an extra ginormous coffee

8:43 **Reid:** You have my eternal devotion.

  

* * *

 

 

9:08 **Garcia:** Knock knock! Is boy wonder up yet?

9:08 **Baby Genius:** I’ll be right down. Let me put on some pants.

9:09 **Garcia:** You are one lucky genius to have the Good Doctor looking out for your sorry butt.

9:09 **Baby Genius:** Just hand over the coffee, woman.

 

* * *

 

 

Afternoon

 

12:12 **Dougherty:** Feeling better?

12:13 **Reid:** Yes. I’m so glad we’re on stand down today. There is no way I would have been able to go into work like that.

12:15 **Dougherty:** lol u were in bad shape. Have a good weekend.

12:15 **Reid:** you too.

  

* * *

 

 

 

1:30 **Garcia:** sooooo...

1:30 **Baby Genius:** Soooooo?

1:31 **Garcia:** You and the Good Doctor?

1:31 **Baby Genius:** You are going to have to be more specific, Penelope. I’m still recovering from last night.

1:32 **Garcia:** Are you two like, a thing, now? After last night

1:40 **Baby Genius:** I’ll see you Monday morning. Thanks for the coffee, Garcia.

  

* * *

 

 

Monday, July 25th-Morning

 

9:30 **Dougherty:** Wanna get breakfast next time ur on campus? U still owe me coffee

9:31 **Reid:** Sure thing. We should be getting back at the end of the week.

9:35 **Dougherty:** where r u this time?

9:35 **Reid:** Utah. Such lovely sights.

9:36 **Dougherty:** u betcha. Text me when you get back

 

 

Thursday, July 28th-Morning

 

6:18 **Reid:** We land in about an hour.

6:25 **Dougherty:** perfect! u wanna meet for breakfast after they let you go home?

6:26 **Reid:** yup. Usual place?

6:31 **Dougherty:** see u there

 

 

Afternoon

 

12:25 **Dougherty:** ive never seen anyone demolish a breakfast burrito like that

12:28 **Reid:** I have many talents.

12:28 **Dougherty:** clearly. care to share your talents with my grad students sometime this semester? they love hearing someone besides me speak

12:29 **Reid:** I see what this is. You ply me with breakfast and coffee so I teach your classes for you.

12:30 **Dougherty:** u know it

12:30 **Reid:** Let me know when you want me to come in.

12:31 **Dougherty:** ur a doll

 

 

 

Saturday, August 13th- Afternoon

 

2:43 **Dougherty:** i just saw the news, is everyone ok?

3:16 **Reid:** Morgan had to have a couple of stitches, but everyone is ok.

3:20 **Reid:** will text when we’re on the plane

3:20 **Dougherty:** k stay safe

 

 

Sunday, August 14th- Night

 

9:56 **Reid:** Finally headed home.

9:57 **Dougherty:** im so glad ur ok

9:57 **Dougherty:** and the team too

10:15 **Dougherty:** sleep tight

 

 

Monday, August 15th-Morning

 

7:28 **Reid:** Morning. I fell asleep on the jet.

7:29 **Dougherty:** i had a feeling thats what happened. bad case?

7:35 **Reid:** Yeah.

7:36 **Dougherty:** wanna talk about it?

7:45 **Reid:** Maybe later

7:45 **Dougherty:** lemme know. im here

 

 

 

Tuesday, August 30th-Afternoon

 

1:23 **Dougherty:** can i borrow ur brain? Well to be more accurate i need to borrow ur mouth. Ur tongue specifically

1:23 **Dougherty:** its not as dirty as it sounds

2:12 **Reid:** Just saw your message. Ummmmm... exactly what do you need my help with?

2:15 **Dougherty:** cant tell u specifics. Will ruin the [study](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC5351819/)

2:16 **Dougherty:** come to my office this evening?

2:16 **Reid:** I’ll be there at 6.

 

 

That night-

 

9:42 **Reid:** Are you going to let me know what that was about?

9:42 **Dougherty:** ill let u proofread the paper before i submit it

9:43 **Dougherty:** until then, patience baby genius!

9:43 **Reid:** LOL, Ok. I’ll have to trust you then.

9:44 **Reid:** How do you get the taste out of your mouth?! This charcoal stuff is awful!

9:45 **Dougherty** : try whiskey, it usually works for me

9:45 **Dougherty:** whiskey-it cures what ails ya

9:46 **Reid:** That sounds worse than the charcoal. I’m going to try mouthwash.

9:47 **Dougherty:** its sexist and im gonna say it anyway-man up!

9:47 **Reid:** You’re right-it’s sexist. The mouthwash is working. So there :P

9:48 **Dougherty:** using emojis? how modern of u Dr Reid

9:48 **Reid:** Goodnight Achilles

9:48 **Dougherty:** night spencer

 

 

 

Friday, September 2nd-Morning

 

10:47 **Dougherty:** wanna come talk to some overeager grad students next week?

11:30 **Reid:** Are they already tired of hearing you lecture, Doctor?

11:31 **Dougherty:** u bet they are. this groups already mocking my drawing skills.

11:31 **Reid:** You should show them your paintings. That would show them who has skills.

11:32 **Dougherty:** if ur gonna bring that up, consider urself uninvited

11:32 **Reid:** I promise I’ll be good. Anything in particular you want me to focus on?

11:33 **Dougherty:** im having them read hare’s [book](https://www.amazon.com/Without-Conscience-Disturbing-World-Psychopaths/dp/1572304510). can u go over speech patterns of psychopaths? the book doesnt go into enough detail, but ur a font of knowledge

11:35 **Reid:** A font of knowledge, eh? I suppose I could be convinced to guest lecture if this sort of flattery will be a regular occurrence.

11:36 **Dougherty:** u know it, baby genius

11:36 **Dougherty:** see u mon @11

11:37 **Reid:** Wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

 

Monday, September 5th- Evening

 

5:31 **Dougherty:** thx again for coming in today

5:31 **Reid:** No problem. It was fun. I think I might be getting better at the whole people-skills thing.

5:33 **Dougherty:** oh ur most def improved. i remember the 1st time u talked in blakes class

5:34 **Reid:** Please don’t remind me.

5:34 **Dougherty:** dont sweat it doll. u were perfect.

5:35 **Dougherty:** i totes owe u a drink

5:35 **Reid:** Friday? Assuming (hoping) we don’t have a case.

5:36 **Dougherty:** its a date

5:36 **Dougherty:** u know what i mean

 

 

Thursday, September 8th- Morning

 

9:12 **Reid:** Probably going to have to take a rain check on that drink. Just got a case in Seattle.

9:15 **Dougherty** : np. Stay safe doll

9:16 **Reid:** Will do.

 

 

Saturday, September 10th- Night

 

11:45 **Reid:** You still up?

11:45 **Dougherty:** yeah sup?

11:46 **Reid:** Remember how I said I wasn’t ready to talk about that case yet?

11:46 **Dougherty:** u ready now

11:46 **Reid:** Yeah. Can I call you?

11:47 **Dougherty:** ready when u r doll

 

 

Sunday, September 11th- Afternoon

 

2:09 **Reid:** Headed home.

2:09 **Dougherty:** feeling better about this case?

2:10 **Reid:** Yes. Thank you for last night.

2:10 **Reid:** Um. You know what I mean.

2:10 **Dougherty:** anytime doll

 

 

Evening

 

6:13 **Reid:** Can I cash in that raincheck tonight?

6:13 **Dougherty** : meet me at whiskey tango in 30?

6:15 **Reid:** Yes ma’am.

6:15 **Dougherty:** thats doctor to you

6:15 **Reid:** :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:
> 
> 1\. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC5351819/  
> I couldn't find a study exactly like the one I did in college, but essentially you take an ultrasound of your tongue as you talk. Different accents will show the different movement of the tongue as they produce the different sounds - especially with vowels.
> 
> 2\. https://www.amazon.com/Without-Conscience-Disturbing-World-Psychopaths/dp/1572304510  
> If you haven't read it, I highly recommend this book. It is a fascinating look into the psychology and neurology of psychopathy.


	2. Inertia

Inertia

 

Reid sat in the corner booth of the bar regretting his decision to come out with Dougherty.

Despite Prentiss’ and Morgan’s teasing that he was oblivious to social cues of all kinds, Reid was painfully aware of Dougherty’s feelings for him. He just wished he had the courage to let her know he returned the sentiment. That was ninety-percent of the reason he had asked her to the bar that night – he had been hoping a bit of liquid courage would allow him to tell her the depth of his feelings. Instead he watched from the corner as Dougherty danced provocatively with a tall woman with curly chestnut hair.

            Spencer seethed as he looked down into his beer. He knew, on an intellectual level, that it was _exactly_ what Dougherty wanted – to make him jealous. And he resented that it was working.

            Dougherty and the mystery woman were kissing now, grinding against each other in time to the thumping bass. Despite his rising temper, Spencer couldn’t deny the sight was incredibly arousing. The two women moved sensually together, bodies entwining closer and closer as the night wore on. Reid wanted to push himself between the two women, grab Dougherty by the waist and pull her flush with his body. He wanted to kiss her and claim her in front of everyone in the bar.

            He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Fantasizing would do him no good. And he couldn’t stomach any hard liquor after his last outing with Dougherty – the hangover had nearly killed him.

            Speaking of which, how many drinks had Dougherty had tonight? He looked at the table. The service at this bar left a lot to be desired, and no one had come around to pick up the empties in a while. He counted three tumblers with varying levels of melted ice, two shot glasses and a thinner glass that had either held water, or more likely, a vodka-soda.

            Dougherty had to be wasted. Reid looked over to where she was dancing with his female doppelgänger, and watched carefully. She was swaying to the music, but less sensually than before. She was unsteady on her feet, tripping every four or five beats; her tight grip on her partner was the only thing keeping her upright. Reid knew he needed to get her home.

            He ordered an Uber, and with only eight minutes until it arrived, went to settle the tab at the bar. He left a generous tip, and then turned to collect his “date.”

            “Come on, Dougherty. Time to go,” he said firmly, laying a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention and leaning in to be heard over the music.

            “But it’s just getting fun in here, Reid! C’mon! Dance with us!” Dougherty countered, slurring her sibilants. She grabbed his hand from her shoulder and tried to wrap it around her waist. The movement proved too much for her, and she started to tip over. Reid caught her, holding her upright and steering her toward the door.

            “Reid, noooooo…” Dougherty wailed mournfully as she was removed from her dance partner. “Reid, I was about to get laaaid,” she whisper-shouted in his ear.

            “I could see that.” His lips pressed together tightly in a frown as he loaded Dougherty into the back of the Uber. His anger resurfaced, and he couldn’t stop the lecture pouring from his mouth. “And I also can see that you are absolutely smashed. There is no way in hell you can actually consent to anything with the state you’re in – it’s better that you go home and sleep it off.”

            “Screw you, Reid. You’re just jealous that I was getting it on with someone that isn’t you!” Dougherty spat.

            “You’re right! I am jealous!” Reid nearly shouted. “You intentionally hooked up with someone that looks _just like me_! What am I supposed to think?”

            “Just like you, except _she_ had the balls to approach me.” Dougherty jabbed him in the chest. “ _You_ never had the guts to tell me how you felt!”

            “I was going to tell you tonight!”

            Reid’s eyes shone with unshed tears. He swallowed before continuing, “But then you got drunk, Achilles.”

His mind, his perfect memory flashed back to the day he had helped her in her lab. The deal they had made.

_“You’ve mentioned whiskey seven times while we’ve been here.” Reid said._

_“Yeah, and?” Dougherty moved around the lab, putting away equipment and papers._

_“I just…” Reid hesitated. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. That’s all.”_

_Dougherty laughed. “Of course I’m fine.”_

_“It’s just that statistically speaking, people who-” Reid began._

_“Whoa. Stop right there, doll. I am not a statistic.”_

_Reid just looked at the ground, biting his lip._

_“What would make you feel better? What if I promise to only have one next time we go out?”_

_“It’s a start.” Reid smiled._

            The Hotchner glare had nothing on the look Dougherty was giving him right now. He was pretty certain that she would slap him right now if she could get the leverage, but the back of the car was too cramped.

            “You son of a bitch,” she hissed. “How dare you?”

            “How dare I? You broke your promise to me! I trusted you!” Reid was roaring now, rage and sorrow plain in his voice. His previously unshed tears rolled down his cheeks. “Achilles, I can’t do this if you-” his voice broke.

            “If I what?” the tone of her voice warned him against finishing his thought aloud. Terror froze her mind and body- she knew he was going to say. She couldn’t face that reality that she knew he was about to throw at her.

            “I can’t do this if you don’t stop drinking,” he finished with a resigned sigh. Tears flowed freely now that he felt the connection between him breaking. Dougherty’s face hardened even as she began to weep unreservedly. Anything that may have been between them crumbled before their eyes.

            The rest of the ride to Achilles’ apartment passed in stony silence. By the time they parted ways, Spencer wondered if they would ever speak again. Doubt and fear filled his chest, crushing his heart. He sat on his sofa and tried to stop his mind from racing. Looking around his living room, he struggled to find anything to distract himself.

            _Books?_ No.

            _Star Trek DVDs?_ No.

            _Cold case files?_ Hell no.

            That’s how Spencer found himself with his phone in his hand, pride battling with need until finally he hit “Send.” Without waiting for a response, he made his way to the bedroom and hoped for sleep.

            He’d lived on his own since he was thirteen, but Spencer had never felt so alone in his life.

 


	3. Acceleration...

Acceleration...

Sunday – September 11th, Night

 

9:55 **Reid:** Call me tomorrow morning, please? I need to know you’re okay.

9:55 **Dougherty:** yes, doctor

 

 

Monday, September 12th- Morning

 

9:30 **Reid:** Thank you for calling this morning. I was worried.

9:31 **Dougherty:** im fine, reid

9:31 **Reid:** Achilles, I really don’t think you are.

9:32 **Dougherty:** i dont need ur help

9:32 **Reid:** I think you need someone’s help. You really scared me last night.

9:35 **Reid:** Achilles. If you’re not going to talk to me, please at least tell me you’ll talk to somebody.

9:40 **Dougherty:** …

* * *

* * *

 

 

Friday, October 28-Night

 

12:00 **Dougherty:** happy birthday spencer

 

 

 

Monday, October 31-Morning

 

10:31 **Dougherty:** happy halloween

10:40 **Reid:** Happy Halloween

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday, November 6- Evening

 

6:33 **Spence:** I miss her JJ.

6:33 **JJ:** I know you do, Spence. But you have to heal before you decide to take that step.

6:35 **Spence:** How do I do that?

6:36 **JJ:** That’s what sucks. Everyone is different.

6:36 **JJ:** What would make you feel better?

6:39 **Spence:** I don’t know.

6:39 **JJ:** Yes you do

6:40 **Spence:** An apology? I guess. To know that this matters to her as much as it does to me.

6:40 **JJ:** There we go. Now we’re getting somewhere.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Saturday, November 12-Night

 

2:00 **Dougherty:** i miss u

 

 

 

Sunday, November 20th- Night

 

11:23 **Dougherty:** r u going to vegas for thanksgiving?

 

 

12:30 **Dougherty:** be safe

 

 

Saturday, November 26th- Afternoon

 

3:25 **Dougherty** : i made it through a whole thanksgiving with my family without a single drink. i guess i just wanted someone to know

3:26 **Reid:** Congrats. Proud of you

3:26 **Dougherty:** thx

 

 


	4. ...Is Proportional to Force

…Is Proportional to Force

Tuesday, November 29th

 

“Hello. My name is Achilles. And I’m an alcoholic.”

Deep breath in. Hold, two, three, four. Let it out.

“Hello, Achilles,” echoed a chorus of voices in the small church basement.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, then gathered her courage around her to continue. With a final deep sigh she started. “I have been sober for eleven weeks now. I, uh, I am glad to be here. I mean, I wish I was at the bar, because goddammit that would be less awkward, but, uh, I’m happy not to be in that place, you know, mentally. Emotionally.”

“I started drinking when I was fourteen. That year, on my birthday, my grandfather took me aside during my birthday dinner and told me that my parents were divorcing. Then he handed me a tumbler of single malt scotch and told me to, ‘Drink up. No need to be a whiny bitch about it.’”

“Since then, I’ve used alcohol to deal with my feelings. It’s really hard for me to express my feelings, or be vulnerable. But I’m working on that.”

“That’s it, I guess. Thanks.”

A quiet smattering of applause sounded in the humble room as Achilles took her seat. She willed her hands to stop shaking as the chair moved to the podium as announced they had time for one more person to share. She let the older man’s voice wash over her. Coming down from the rush of being the center of everyone’s attention.

 _This is ridiculous,_ she thought, _I teach for a living. How can I be so freaked out about talking in front of people?_

Intellectually she understood the difference. Waxing poetic about the difference between a phoneme and an allophone didn’t leave her raw and open, vulnerable to attacks from her students. They wouldn’t know that she was weak and struggling. But these people knew. The people in this room knew that some days, some hours, she was barely hanging on. And they never judged her for it. They had welcomed her, scars and all.

When the meeting was over, Achilles made her way to the parking lot without much socializing. She felt as if every ounce of energy had been sucked from her body by the act of being in front of a crowd. She looked across the lot where she had parked her car and cried out in surprise.

Spencer just waved from his perch on the hood of her car.

“Hey, doll,” Achilles greeted. She tried to blink away the tears, but her eyes shone with wetness when they were face-to-face. “Long time, no see.”

“Hi,” Spencer said simply. He looked down at his shoes, and toed the crumbling pavement of the old church lot. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a bite? We just got in and-“

“I’d love to.” Achilles cut him off mid-ramble, hoping her face didn’t betray just how happy she was to see him there. To know that he still cared after what she had done.

“Lady’s choice,” Spencer said, then moved to the passenger side of the car. As they buckled in, Achilles mind came down from the shock of seeing him long enough to wonder how he’d found her.

“How’d you know where my meeting was?” she asked as she turned the ignition. She trusted him implicitly and knew he would never invade her privacy, but how had he known?

“My meetings are here on Thursdays,” he replied, “I saw the flier last time I was here, advertising AA on Tuesdays. I wondered, but I wasn’t certain. The case we just got back from... well, I was actually contemplating crashing the meeting, to be honest, when I had Hotch drop me off here. But then I saw your car and decided to wait for you.”

Because she was driving, she couldn’t turn to stare at him, nor could she hold him the way she desperately wanted to, so Achilles gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. He had waited for her, when he was...

“Are you okay? Do you need me to-” she started.

“I’m alright. I called my sponsor when I realized I needed to talk to someone. It’s going to be one of those nights, but, um... well. That’s why I waited for you. Better than being alone.” 

They ended up at a greasy spoon just about equidistant from each of their apartments. Spencer was set on eating breakfast, French toast and as much maple syrup as he could drown it in, while Achilles ordered a burger, fries and a shake. She knew from experience that at least half the shake would have to be sacrificed to Spencer and his sweet tooth, so she ordered two glasses. When he raised an eyebrow in response, she just laughed.

“Every single time I get anything remotely sweet, you make puppy dog eyes at me until you get half. This way, I figure I’ll save us both some time,” she snarked.

“I do not have puppy dog eyes,” Spencer said, pouting. Achilles fixed him with what she called her “teacher look.” 

“Don’t you lie to me doll, you have the biggest, softest, puppiest, puppy dog eyes that anyone has ever seen, and I don’t think anyone-not even Hotch!-is immune!”

They stared each other down, each willing the other to give in first, until Spencer burst into a fit of giggles, just as their waters were delivered.

She missed this – the closeness, the intimacy of their inside jokes and laughing until they couldn’t breathe. Wistful tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away under the guise of laughter. Achilles had a feeling Spencer knew anyhow.

"So, um," he started, still tentative. "How was your Thanksgiving?" 

"It was... bearable. Mom and Dad fought, like they always do. And then they made it worse by treating me like glass. Pretending like they were getting along, but then every time I was out of the room they were at each other's throats. Blaming each other for my drinking," Achilles let it all out in a rush. She had already relayed it all to her sponsor over the weekend - the urge to drink away her parents' hatred for each other had been strong, but she had persisted. Part of her strength had come from sheer refusal to let them see her in a weakened state.

"I'm sorry it was so stressful. How often do you usually see them?" Spencer asked, concern plain in his voice.

"Luckily, they won't guilt me into another visit until probably Easter or so. But enough about me. What did you do?"

Spencer's face softened as he recalled his visit to Las Vegas to see his mom, and how they had eaten Chinese take-out together in her room on Thursday evening. Diana had read her favorite books to him, and he had even told her about Achilles.

"You told your mom about me?" Achilles squeaked.

"Yeah, I'd written to her about us before... you know. And so when she asked how you were doing, I told her," Spencer said as he reached across the table to touch Achilles' hand. "I really do care about you."

Achilles couldn't quite meet his eyes, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "I really care about you too, Spencer." Just as she looked up to see him beaming back at her, their food arrived. Spencer's eyes went immediately to the mocha milkshake and empty glass. Achilles divvied up the dessert and pushed the larger half to him.

Baby steps.


	5. For Every Action...

For Every Action…

Friday, December 9nd- Evening

 

5:42 **Dougherty:** so, its a little late notice but would u like to come my birthday dinner? Wed @ 8. were doing the taco place on 6th

5:42 **Dougherty:** please say yes, i have something i wanna tell u. in person

5:55 **Reid:** I’ll be there.

5:55 **Dougherty:** thank you

 

 

Wednesday, December 14- Night

 

11:12 **Dougherty:** thank u so much for coming out tonight

11:12 **Reid:** I’m glad I did. It was great to see you again. I’ve missed talking with you.

11:13 **Dougherty:** i missed u too

11:13 **Dougherty:** do u think well ever get back to where we were?

11:14 **Reid:** I think we are on our way. Tonight was a big step forward.

11:14 **Dougherty:** would it be too soon to ask u out for coffee?

11:15 **Reid:** I think coffee would be perfect. Saturday morning?

11:15 **Dougherty:** :)

 

 

Saturday, December 17-Afternoon

 

1:45 **Reid:** Thanks for the coffee. I’ll get it next time.

1:45 **Dougherty:** oh! So there will b a next time

1:46 **Reid:** Naturally. I’ve really missed this. You.

1:46 **Reid:** ...

1:47 **Reid:** Us.

1:47 **Dougherty:** so there is an us ;)

1:48 **Reid:** If you want there to be. We should probably take it slow though, as we’re both, um

1:48 **Dougherty:** in recovery?

1:48 **Reid:** Yeah. I don’t want to be awkward about it, but, it’s important since it affects our emotional states and decision-making skills.

1:49 **Dougherty:** count on u to analyze how 2 addicts would go about starting a relationship

1:49 **Dougherty:** also, uve never been awkward to me

1:49 **Dougherty:** just wonderfully u

1:50 **Reid:** That might be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me. Want to spread that around the office? “Reid’s not awkward, he’s unique!”

1:50 **Dougherty:** ill get right on that ;)

 

 

Sunday, December 18- Evening

 

6:54 **Dougherty:** wanna get dinner sometime this week? case pending, of course

6:54 **Reid:** Sounds great. Does Tuesday sound good?

 

 

Tuesday, December 20-Night

 

10:42 **Dougherty:** i had an amazing time tonight

10:42 **Reid:** I did too. Would you like to do it again tomorrow night?

10:43 **Reid:** Damn, wait.

10:43 **Reid:** We have a case. Florida.

10:44 **Dougherty:** ill take a raincheck. be safe and lemme know when u get back

 

 

Friday, December 23-Morning

 

4:56 **Reid:** We’re wrapping up. Heading out in 60

9:07 **Reid:** Just got into Quantico.

9:07 **Dougherty:** glad to hear from u. u headed home soon?

9:08 **Reid:** As soon as I finish my report.

9:08 **Dougherty:** good get some sleep

 

 

Friday, December 23-Night

 

8:15 **Dougherty:** ok i know its super last minute, but u wanna do something tomorrow night?

8:15 **Reid:** Sure, we’re one stand down for the holidays, so I’m free. What did you have in mind?

8:17 **Dougherty:** its super lame, but every year when i was a kid my dad would drive me around on xmas eve to look at the lights. theres a neighborhood near mine that does a hot chocolate and lights tour on xmas eve. i thought we could walk around and see the lights?

8:18 **Reid:** That doesn’t sound lame at all. It sounds really wonderful. I’d love to join you.

8:18 **Dougherty:** great! meet at mine @ 7?

 

 

Saturday, December 24-Night

 

10:06 **Reid:** You really didn’t need to get me a gift. I had a great time with you tonight-that was all the Christmas gift I really needed.

10:07 **Dougherty:** ha! nows whos sappy? I had a great time too.

10:07 **Dougherty:** dont sweat it, i wanted to get u something

10:08 **Dougherty:** just dont open til xmas!

10:08 **Reid:** Yes Doctor!

10:09 **Dougherty:** after that kiss, i think its safe to call me by my first name, Spencer

10:10 **Reid:** Of course Achilles.

 

 

Sunday, December 25-Morning

 

9:36 **Achilles:** Merry Christmas Spencer!

9:36 **Spencer:** Merry Christmas to you! And thank you so much for the socks! I had no idea you knitted!

9:37 **Achilles:** its a new hobby. something to do with my hands. i hope they fit ok...

9:38 **Spencer:** They are perfect. Cozy and warm.

9:38 **Spencer:** [image attached]

 

 

Wednesday, December 28th-Evening

 

7:31 **Achilles:** can i ask a favor?

7:31 **Spencer:** Ask away! I can’t promise I’ll be able to deliver, but I’ll do my best.

7:32 **Achilles:** ur so cute. so heres the thing: im really nervous about new years eve. everyones gonna be having champagne and partying and i just dont think i can handle it yet

7:33 **Spencer:** That’s reasonable. What can I do?

7:33 **Achilles:** i was hoping u might come to mine for a doctor who marathon with cocoa and xmas cookies?

7:34 **Spencer:** That sounds better than my plans, which were going over cold case files. What series are we watching?

7:35 **Achilles:** im really fond of series 1 of the new who. The 9th doctor is dark, but hopeful, and christopher eccleston really is fantastic!

7:36 **Achilles:** u like tom baker, right?

7:36 **Spencer:** I do, but I enjoy the new series as well as the old ones. Steven Moffat is a brilliant writer/director.

7:38 **Achilles:** if u like moffat i have sherlock as well

7:38 **Spencer:** How long is this marathon going to be? ;)

7:38 **Achilles:** until we fall asleep on the sofa covered in cookie crumbs?

7:39 **Spencer:** Perfect.

 

 

Friday, December 30th- Morning

 

10:15 **Achilles:** what kind of cookies?

10:20 **Spencer:** I’m sorry?

10:21 **Achilles:** what kind of cookies do u want for tomorrow? and do u want any other snacks? im shopping

10:21 **Spencer:** I basically like anything with sugar. I’m not too picky.

10:22 **Achilles:** i was thinking of trying an old family recipe for pfeffernusse. r u allergic to any spices?

10:23 **Spencer:** I love Pfeffernusse! I had some at a bakery in Fredricksburg, TX on a case, once.

10:24 **Achilles:** omg, then these will be the same. my fam is from that area. i have so many ideas now...

10:24 **Spencer:** I can’t wait :)

 

 

Monday, January 1st \- Afternoon

 

2:48 **Spencer:** Would it be inappropriate to tell you that you are the extremely comfortable to sleep with?

2:49 **Achilles:** didnt i tell u wed fall asleep on the couch

2:50 **Spencer:** That you did. Would you be interested in doing it again?

2:52 **Achilles:** i thought we were taking it slow?

2:52 **Spencer:** I meant movie marathon, falling asleep on the sofa...

2:53 **Achilles:** sounds lovely. what time should i come over?

2:54 **Spencer:** Is 6 too early? I can cook.

2:54 **Achilles:** ill be there

  

* * *

 

 

Tuesday, January 2nd-Morning

 

2:09 **Garcia:** AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

2:13 **Baby Genius:** ETA 30 minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning, Later

 

7:30 **Achilles:** Spencer? where r u?

7:30 **Spencer:** You don’t remember? I had to leave for a case in the night. I left you a copy of my keys so you can lock up.

7:31 **Achilles:** omg. i mustve been half asleep when u left

7:31 **Achilles:** im sorry. i can hold entire conversations and not remember in the morning. do u need me to feed the fish or anything while ur gone?

7:32 **Spencer:** I’ll have to remember to have you update your will next time you stay over

7:32 **Spencer:** The fish are fed on an automatic timer. They will be fine for another 2 weeks and 4 days. The mail delivery person knows that I’m gone unexpectedly and for varying periods of time. They should just leave the mail in the box.

7:33 **Achilles:** ok im gonna get going back to mine and u let me know when u get settled in... where r u guys going?

7:33 **Spencer:** Wisconsin.

7:34 **Achilles:** stay warm ttyl

 

 

Night

 

10:06 **Spencer:** We’re at the hotel. Settling in for the night.

10:06 **Achilles:** good, u need the rest

10:06 **Spencer:** Wish I could. Can’t sleep yet. My mind won’t shut off.

10:07 **Achilles:** any breaks in the case yet?

10:07 **Spencer:** I think I have the geographical profile down, but that only tells us where the unsub is hunting.

10:07 **Achilles:** if u rest ull probably be able to put the pieces together. U sound like ur on the verge of something

10:08 **Spencer:** I am. That’s why I can’t sleep. I won’t be able to until I can figure it out

10:08 **Spencer:** This is just going in circles. I feel crazy.

10:08 **Achilles:** whatre u wearing?

10:09 **Spencer:** What?

10:10 **Achilles:** did i stutter? Whatre u wearing?

10:10 **Spencer:** Doctor Who T-shirt and sweat pants. Why?

10:10 **Achilles:** im wearing the shirt u left at my place. still smells like u

10:11 **Spencer:** You’re wearing my clothes?

10:11 **Achilles:** do u like that?

10:11 **Spencer:** Yes.

10:11 **Spencer:** Is this sexting?

10:12 **Achilles:** im trying

10:12 **Achilles:** do u want to?

10:13 **Spencer:** Yes

10:13 **Spencer:** Are you in bed?

10:13 **Achilles:** yeah. what would u do if u were here with me?

10:14 **Spencer:** First, I would lie next to you, and then pull your body flush with mine. I want to feel the heat of your skin against mine.

10:15 **Achilles:** shouldnt we be naked if u want skin on skin?

10:15 **Spencer:** Good things come to those who wait.

10:16 **Spencer:** I’m kissing you now, softly at first, just a meeting of lips, then deeper, licking into your mouth.

10:16 **Achilles:** fuck. r u touching urself?

10:16 **Spencer:** Yes. Wish it were you.

10:17 **Achilles:** im grabbing ur ass, pulling u closer. i wanna feel ur hard cock against me.

10:17 **Achilles:** im so wet rn

10:18 **Achilles:** take ur shirt off

10:19 **Spencer:** Done. Your turn; I lift your shirt over your head. Now we’re chest to chest. I’m stroking your back as I suck a mark onto your neck.

10:20 **Spencer:** You’re grinding against me. I want to be inside of you.

10:21 **Achilles:** i want that too. i want that so much, spencer

10:21 **Achilles:** im pulling ur pants down so i can stroke ur cock

10:22 **Achilles:** Touch me

10:22 **Spencer:** Your hand feels so good on me. I’m caressing your breast, cupping it in my hand as I stroke your nipple with my thumb.

10:23 **Spencer:** My hand skims further down your side, squeezing your hip before moving lower.

10:24 **Achilles:** im arching into ur touch, twisting my wrist as i stroke ur cock, spreading ur precum over the tip.

10:25 **Spencer:** I’m rubbing your clit, alternating between clockwise circles and adding pressure. I’m thrusting into your hand. I’m close.

10:26 **Achilles:** me too. oh god Spencer, im gonna come

10:27 **Spencer:** Fuck! Achilles...

10:30 **Spencer:** Is sexting always this good?

10:30 **Achilles:** i have no idea. ive never done it before.

10:31 **Achilles:** but now i feel like i need so much more

10:32 **Spencer:** I will let you know as soon as I land in DC.

10:32 **Achilles:** cant wait

 

 

Wednesday, January 3rd- Morning

 

8:30 **Achilles:** howd u sleep?

8:30 **Spencer:** Like the proverbial log. Thank you. For last night.

8:31 **Spencer:** Is it weird to say “thank you?”

8:31 **Achilles:** i feel like i should be thanking u. i havent orgasmed like that in years, i think

8:32 **Achilles:** was that tmi?

8:32 **Spencer:** After last night, I think it’s fine.

8:33 **Achilles:** after last night, i think u should call me pyrrha.

8:33 **Spencer:** Achilles’ alter-ego while he was hidden on Skyros?

8:33 **Achilles:** only u would get that reference

8:34 **Spencer:** I like it. Pyrrha.

8:34 **Achilles:** go catch ur bad guy, doll

8:34 **Spencer:** Yes ma’am.

 

 

Saturday, January 6th-Morning

 

7:32 **Spencer:** Just landed.

7:32 **Pyrrha:** when can u be over?

7:33 **Spencer:** Meet me at my place at 11?

7:33 **Pyrrha:** wild horses


	6. ...An Equal and Opposite Reaction

…An Equal and Opposite Reaction

Spencer and Achilles clashed in a tangle on limbs, kissing frantically against the living room wall of Spencer’s apartment. They were pressed close, hip to chest, heat and breath mingling. Achilles used one hand to tangle in the hair at the base of Spencer’s skull, while the other pulled on his tie. Walking backwards, she led her lover toward the bedroom, still connected at the lips until they stumbled into the doorframe. The genius’ hands weren’t idle; hitching fabric up to just under the swell of his partner’s ass, kneading the flesh with his fingertips.

“You are wearing far too much clothing, Doctor Reid,” the linguist taunted as she began to unknot his tie. Their lips reconnected as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt, shoving off his shoulders with impatience.

Spencer returned the favor, sliding the zipper of Achilles’ dress down, and running his long fingers over her bare back.

“No bra?” Spencer whispered into her neck, licking a stripe up the pale column.

“And I wore the panties to match,” Achilles murmured. She smirked as Spencer gasped, then groaned into her shoulder. He thrust his need against her hip, momentarily stalling her attempt to unbuckle his belt.

“Fuck, Pyrrha. I want you.”

“Soon, Spencer. Just as soon as I get these pants off you,” Achilles replied, unzipping his fly, pushing her hand into the back of his boxer briefs. She used her grip on his ass as leverage to pull his body flush with hers, trying to meld as one.

Another minute of frantic kissing, the last of their clothes had been thrown to the floor. Achilles led her lover by the hand to the bed before playfully pushing him. Spencer fell backward, bouncing once on the mattress, before situating his body supine, beckoning for Achilles to join him.

Spencer laid back, reclining against the large mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Achilles crawled up his body, peppering kisses and nips across his abdomen as she worked her way toward his mouth. Catching his lips against her own, Achilles ran her tongue along the seam of Spencer’s lips, asking for entrance. He opened under her ministrations, massaging her tongue with his. 

Achilles wound one hand in Spencer’s hair, holding him in place as she sucked a love bite on his neck.

“That’s going to show at work, Pyrrha,” Spencer growled.

“That’s the point, love. To show. Everyone. You’re. Mine.” Achilles accentuated each word with another bite.

Spencer mirrored Achilles, wrapping his hand in her hair. He used his grip to pull her away from her assault on his neck. When he met her eyes, he found them nearly black with lust. Suddenly, Spencer’s mouth was dry. He swallowed before speaking.

“I want to taste you,” he said.

Achilles groaned low in her throat in response. “Lay back,” she commanded. Spencer reached behind his back to grab a pillow and throw it carelessly to the floor before lying flat on his back.

“Pyrrha-“ Spencer started, reaching for his lover. Achilles cut him off.

“I’ve got a better use for that mouth, Doll,” Achilles said as moved forward, a knee on either side of Spencer’s neck. Spencer reached up, a palmful of ass cheek in each hand. Squeezing, kneading the flesh under his fingertips, he pulled her forward so he could reach her sex.

He began gently, parting her folds with his tongue before licking her slit with the tip of his tongue. Achilles shuddered in his grip, grinding down to meet his hot mouth as he laved at her clit.

“Fuck,” she moaned, rocking unhurriedly back and forth. Spencer’s grip shifted to Achilles’ hips to still her motion as he murmured something against her. The vibration at her core had her trembling in his arms.

“Come again?” she asked, giggling breathlessly at her own joke.

Spencer pulled away only enough so that he could be heard. “Stay still.” He followed the demand with a sharp smack to Achilles’ left ass cheek. Her surprised squeak transformed into a moan as he returned to his task.

Achilles panted as her lover drove her mad with his lips and tongue. He alternated between long, slow licks, tracing every ridge and fold of her slit and teasing, sucking flicks of his tongue at her center. He gave her just enough to squirm, keen, beg for more. And she was losing her patience.

“Reid, you better either make me come right now or get inside of me. Otherwise, I can’t be held responsible for what I’m gonna do to you.” He chuckled in response, still pressed close against her sex. She growled.

With a final kiss to her clit, Spencer shifted his lover from her perch over his face and rolled her onto her back. Achilles wore a scowl that was betrayed by the lust in her eyes.

He whispered her name, “Pyrrha,” as he braced himself on arms and knees above her, meeting her lips in a kiss. She tasted herself on his mouth and groaned into the kiss. She reached for his hand, placing it on her breast as she broke away from him.

“Condoms. Middle drawer,” she whispered, gasping as his thumb brushed over her nipple. Spencer let go over her completely as he reached across the bed into the aforementioned drawer. Achilles heard the foil package rip, then looked down to watch as Spencer rolled the condom onto his hard cock.

One hand returned to cup her breast as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. His other hand stroked his cock, just enough to tease but not enough to bring him off. Once the left nipple was stiff, Spencer switched hands, caressing her right breast, holding it in place while he nibbled and sucked. His right hand moved lower, skimming down her side, over her hip, then a single long finger dipped into the wet heat of her slit as she moaned for him.

“Spencer,” she called, as he breached her core, twisting his wrist to face palm up so he could curl his digit just so, making Achilles cry out for him again.

“Fuck! Yes, there!” She bucked into his hand, wetness running down his hand as he worked her into a frenzy. Spencer lifted his head to watch her as she came undone around his hand, two fingers now gently curling inside her.

“Spencer... I’m gonna- gonna-” she gasped for breath as she reached her peak, letting go with a wail.

He waited until she opened her eyes, now glazed over with the heat of waning orgasm. He watched her track his hand as he slowly pulled it from her and raised the soiled fingers to his mouth. Spencer paused for half a beat, assured that he had his lover’s full attention, before slipping both fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste of her there. He moaned low as he pulled his fingers from his mouth, tongue dragging along the tips to relish every last taste.

“I need to be inside of you.”

Achilles could only nod in response. This was the point in their love-making where their roles typically reversed. At first it was she who was mouthy, bossy, with no shortage of filth she could come up with to turn Spencer on. She would egg him on, tease him, command him until she got what she wanted. Until he took control back.

“I’ve been rock hard since you sat on my face, Pyrrha. Now I’m going to fuck you so hard you taste my cock in your throat.”

Achilles keened, a high, pleading noise.

Spencer entered her in one smooth motion, unhurried, as if he had all the time in the world to drive her out of her mind with lust. He gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled, then began long, deep thrusts he knew would only tease. Then he started talking.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight on my cock. You were made for me.”

“I can feel you, squeezing. Even through the condom. You get off on me talking. You’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, you’re gushing. You like it when I call you a slut?”

At that Achilles slammed her eyes shut, attempting to shut out a portion of the sensory overload before it all became too much. She could feel tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, but they weren’t unhappy ones.

Seeing her reaction to his words, Spencer slowed his pace to shift position. Gripping Achilles’ hips, he lifted her so only her shoulders and head were in contact with the bed. Then he reached back to grab her thighs and folded them toward her shoulders. When he had her in the position he wanted, he set a punishing pace, fucking her with short, sharp thrusts that had her gasping. Sweat dampened his hair to his face, and she felt it tickle her ear when he leaned over to whisper to her.

“Open your eyes, little Pyrrha. I want to see you when you come on my cock.”

Achilles’ eyes flew open, her mouth dropped in a soundless scream, and her back bowed as she tipped over the edge. Her nails scrambled for purchase on Spencer’s back, leaving red welts in their wake.

Spencer gave a few more shallow pumps of his hips before stilling deep inside of her. She could feel the swell of his cock, the warmth of his release. She shuddered with aftershocks, grinding her hips against his.

            They laid together, a sweaty, sated pile of limbs and mingled breath until Achilles began to complain about Spencer’s weight on her chest. He huffed a laughed, then lifted his torso up, raining sweet kisses all over her face.

            Spencer held the base of his cock to keep the condom from slipping as he pulled out. He was gone for a moment to the bathroom, then back with a towel for cleanup. Once done, he threw it in the general direction of the hamper and settled into the bed, spooning against his lover’s back. Within minutes, Spencer was lulled to sleep by the sound of Achilles’ rhythmic breathing. He’d never slept so well before.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday, January 29-Night

 

2:09 **Spencer:** Come back to bed

2:09 **Pyrrha:** this syllabus isnt gonna write itself

2:09 **Spencer:** I think there are services I could offer that would more than compensate for your time.

2:10 **Pyrrha:** oh really? what kinda services?

2:10 **Spencer:** I’ve been told I have a very talented tongue.

2:10 **Pyrrha:** mmmmm... tempting

2:11 **Spencer:** And nimble fingers.

2:11 **Pyrrha:** you win, doll. im headed back to bed and you better be ready

2:11 **Spencer:** Bring it.


End file.
